1. Field
The technology described herein relates to tracking objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remarkable, often astonishing, physical skills and feats of great athletes draw millions of people every day to follow sports that range from the power of football to the speed of ice hockey. Sports fans are captivated by the unique abilities of the individual players, as well as the coordination of the team. Fans have learned that what a player has done in the past may affect the player's ability to perform during the present. As a result, there has been an interest in tracking players and objects at sporting events.